Most barbecue grills for backyard or other outdoor use today have a certain degree of portability. However, so far as applicant is aware, none of these prior art grills provides the ultimate in portability--that is, a grill that can be carried by use of one hand only--as conveniently as is done by the present invention. Such portability is particularly desirable for small grills designed primarily for beach and picnic ground use.
A barbecue grill such as the grill of the present invention can be easily and conveniently carried from the automobile truck or van to the location of its use. It can be easily and conveniently carried back to the automobile or van. And, to an extent not heretofore possible, it can be easily and conveniently moved from one location to another location that is more desirable--because of changed wind conditions or any other reason--after the grill has been set up in position for use but before the charcoal or other fuel has been lit.